The Necklace
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: “Hey what was that for!” Naruto yelped, rubbing his head. “For sneaking into my room last night, idiot. Now let’s go…and remember, you’re paying,” Sakura said, entwining her hand with his as they walked out the door and towards Ichiraku’s. /NaruSaku/


Anyone else getting sick of Sasuke? Because I am. I used to like him and all, but now, he's just a giant jerk. I hope he dies soon. All he's good for is SasuHina and SasuNaru these days(*is shot by rabid SasuSaku fanatics*). Ehehe… sorry about the rant. Here's some NaruSaku early v-day fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto sat at his table, staring at a small black velvet box. He had been shopping around for weeks trying to find the right present to give to Sakura for Valentine's Day. Now, all he had to do was figure out how he was going to give this to her. Naruto bit his lip, an idea suddenly striking him. He would play secret admirer, just like the man in Jiraiya's most recent book.

* * *

Sakura woke up early that morning and noticed a small box lying next to her on her pink pillow. As she sat up, she grabbed the box, examining it closely. It appeared to be a jewelry case. Curious, she opened it, and discovered that there was a necklace inside. She looked at it carefully, noticing an ornament on it: a pink crystalline cherry blossom. She put it back in the box, wondering who left it there. Whoever left it there was either going to get a kiss on the cheek for being sweet, or get beaten senseless for sneaking into her room; she couldn't decide. Before she closed the box, she noticed a small note tucked in it. It read: _Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to go to Ichiraku's with you._

After reading the note, she had a pretty good idea of who might have sent this.

Sakura dressed herself quickly, and headed downstairs. Her parents were eating breakfast, and didn't notice her leaving the house to head over to the flower shop to talk to Ino. Luckily, she saw her walking down the street and rushed to catch up with her. "Hey, Ino, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled out the necklace from her shirt pocket, and showed it to Ino, "I found this necklace in a box on my pillow when I woke up this morning."

"Is that real silver? Someone must really like you a lot."

Sakura blushed, "I guess so. Do you think Naruto sent this?"

"Did it come with a note?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, fishing the note out of her pocket, "Here it is."

Ino glanced over the note, "Ichiraku's…" she muttered, "Yep, that's Naruto alright."

"Naruto, huh? I thought so, but how could he afford something like this?"

Ino shrugged, "I don't know. Just keep it and see what happens."

"Actually, I think I'll go confront Naruto about it myself," Sakura said, carefully putting away her necklace in her pocket before heading off.

* * *

Naruto had almost finished cleaning his flat (today just _happened_ to be cleaning day for him, and he had always detested doing work of this sort). All that was left to do was clean one last window. As Naruto picked up the window cleaner and some paper towels, he heard somebody knocking on his door. He placed the window cleaner and the towels on the windowsill and happily made his way to the door (he didn't get visitors very often). Upon opening it, his jaw dropped to the ground in surprise.

"S-Sakura?"  
"Don't just stand there gaping, Naruto. Let me in," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. Come in, Sakura."

Sakura stepped into his house, "It's…cleaner than I thought it would be."

"Oh, come on, Sakura. You really didn't expect me to live in a pigsty, did you?"

Sakura blushed. "Err…well I —"

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter; come sit down," Naruto said, leading her to the small living room, "So, why'd you come over to see me? Did you want to ask me out? Hmm? Did you?"

Sakura took a seat next to him on the couch, "I came to talk to you about that necklace."

Naruto immediately panicked."W-WHAAT?! How'd you know I sent it?!"

Sighing, Sakura took out the note and unfolded it, "The note was the first clue. Who else but you would write something like this?"

Naruto groaned. " Sakuraaa….you're too smart for your own good."

Sakura sweatdropped, "Jeez, it doesn't take anyone with half a brain to figure out that you wrote this."

"Am I that obvious?"

Sakura nodded, " Yes, you are. Now about that necklace…how in hell could you afford something like this?" She took out the necklace and showed it to him.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, " I had to skip out on a few trips to the ramen bar and bribe Jiraiya."

Sakura leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Well…thanks. It was a nice gift…and to show my gratitude, I'll take you to Ichiraku's."

Naruto's face lit up,"Y-You mean it?"_ 'I must be dreaming…'_

"Yes, but under one condition: you have to pay."

"Fine," Naruto agreed, getting up from the couch, along with Sakura and heading towards the front door when suddenly, he felt a hand slap the back of his head. Hard. "Hey what was that for?!" he yelped, rubbing his head.

"For sneaking into my room last night, idiot. Now let's go…and remember, you're paying," Sakura said, entwining her hand with his as they walked out the door and towards Ichiraku's.

**XXX**


End file.
